With a decrease in size of electronic devices, a decrease in size and an improvement in functionality are required for electronic components which are used for electronic devices. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-514243 describes a multilayer capacitor having a structure in which materials of an electrode layer and a dielectric layer are alternately stacked.